


I'm home now

by LadyAbigail



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Bucky's finally home after a long mission.
Relationships: Bucky B arnes x reader, Bucky Barnes x disabled reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906666
Kudos: 12





	I'm home now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Bucky fic. I hope i did it justice. Although we don't see the reader in this chapter she is in the next one.

Bucky hated it when he had to go undercover. Sometimes, if he was lucky, the missions would be over in a few days, but lately they had been over a week or more. 

This last mission, which he had just finished up on, lasted almost 3 months. 3 months of undercover work with certain shield agents and Natasha had been his right hand lady because she could make things happen pretty damn fast. 

Bucky wasn't able to talk to anybody back at home and it broke him. He couldn't even keep your picture in his wallet because if somebody found it then you would be in severe danger and Bucky wasn't allowing that to happen. After the international arms dealers were taken into custody Bucky took off. He had no reason to be there. Natasha followed him along with the other SHIELD agents still standing. He headed back to the hotel that everybody had been staying in. After everybody gathered up all their clothes and their undercover gear, they headed towards the nearby abandoned basketball court where the Quinjet was waiting for them. Nick Fury greeted them at the bottom of the ramp. Fury knew that it was best to debrief now for a couple of reasons. The first one was that the events were still on everybody's minds and the second one once this plane landed everybody would be seeing their loved ones and Fury didn't want to take that time away from them. 

  
  


Luckily the debriefing on the plane only took a few hours and once it was over Bucky went to find a place to catch up on some sleep. He wished he was in bed with you. His arms wrapped around you tightly. He missed the smell of your shampoo, the last time he smelled it it had something to do with lavender, and your body wash was something that involved apples. That was the big thing he missed while being away. He missed the comfort of you. 

The Quinjet finally landed on Stark's helipad a little after 1 am. Bucky was exhausted. Even with a few hour's sleep he managed. His hair was a greasy mess, held up in a loose man bun to keep his hair out of his face, he stunk to the high heavens but he was home. That's all that mattered. 

Once the jet engine turned off Natasha turned her head towards Bucky then tossed his bag at his feet. 

"I sure as hell hope you're going to shower first." 

"No, Natasha, I'm just going up there smelling like I haven't showered in a week. That's a perfect way to surprise her." 

"Just wanted to make sure. Can you start a shower for me then?" 

Bucky nodded in acknowledgement then snatched his bag off the floor. All this was going to have to get destroyed. That was probably a good thing cause he didn't want to remember any of this damn mission. Too many women kept hitting on him and grabbing things they shouldn't have. He wanted to scrub this whole event behind him. 

Bucky entered the building and was greeted by Jarvis, Tony Stark's AI system. Jarvis gave him the local time and told him there were fresh towels and everything waiting for them in the communal shower area. Bucky thanked the AI then immediately headed down there. 

Bucky was greeted to an empty shower area and after ditching his dirty coat, shirt, and tie into a clothes bin he headed into the showers. He turned on one for him then one for Natasha. This gave them a chance to talk by themselves and go over everything that had happened. 

After both shower heads were up, and running steaming hot water, Bucky dug into his locker for his shaving kit. He was long overdue for a beard trim. The haircut could wait til later. Before closing it he ran a finger of a photo of you he had taped inside. It was the Coney Island date from a few months ago. 

Bucky set his kit on the bathroom counter and sighed. He was tired. He was tired of all these stupid missions he kept having to do. He just wanted a break. He took his razor set, aftershave, deodorant and nail kit out and set it up in the order he liked it. 

Now that everything was set up the way he liked it, he worked on taking off the stupid dress shoes and pants. Playing dress up kind of sucked. Bucky missed his sweats and his jeans. He also missed the special underwear you had bought him just before he left. Fury was adamant that nothing personally came alone. Including undergarments. Bucky thought it was kind of bullshit but he couldn't really bitch. It was over and done with. Once everything was in the trash Bucky grabbed a white towel and headed into the steam filled area. 

Just walking into the steam felt wonderful but once he stepped under the blazing hot water he let out a long groan. He had missed excellent water pressure. He didn't want to move. All the hot water felt good over his bruised body. He didn't break out of his daze until he heard Natasha speak up to him. 

"Thought for sure the water did you in." 

"Almost but no." Bucky chuckled softly as he grabbed up the new loofa somebody had left for them. "Water just feels really damn good. Did everything get put away?" 

"Yep. Got what we needed out of there and sent Fury back with the rest." Natasha reached over and grabbed the loofa that was left for her. 

"So glad this damn mission is over with." Bucky sighed as he covered his loofa with his favorite body wash. "I missed so much around here. The next three month mission he offers us I'm gonna tell Fury to shove it up his ass." 

"Good luck with that." Natasha told Bucky as she lathered herself up as well. "If you do that make sure I'm around. I really wanna see it."

"Of course you do" Bucky covered every inch of himself with soap and just stood there for a minute. He watched as the suds went down the drain along with the black dirt that he was covered in. "I'm surprised you wouldn't wanna join in."

"Don't tempt me!" Natasha told him as she washed herself up. When she went to wash her shoulder she hissed and drew back some blood. She forgot another the makeshift stitches they had to do. She'd have to go ask Bruce for a favor before going to bed. 

Once the water was clear again Bucky went and focused on his hair. He scrubbed from the roots down. After rinsing it, he made sure to do it again. His hair finally felt normal. 

Bucky turned off his shower then wrapped the white towel around his waist. This was the cleanest he had felt in a long ass time. He saw Natasha was doing her own hair care routine so he went to start on trimming down his over sized beard. He figured he could trim it down now and if you didn't like it then it could go away completely. Taking the electric razor, he flipped it on and slowly went to work. Clumps of facial hair fell into the sink and when Natasha appeared behind him she made a face. 

"I hope you're gonna clean that up." 

"I'm not a damn animal." Bucky shot back as he finished up his trim. He always felt so much better after a shower and a trim. 

Grabbing some paper towels Bucky wiped up all the big pieces first then went for the little ones. The really tiny ones he could flush down the sink. 

"Happy now?" Bucky asked as he tossed the paper towels away. 

"Yep." Natasha told him with a smile on her face. "So did you sneak anything away for your lady?" 

"Since when is it appropriate to buy your girl gifts on a secret mission?" 

"Well you were gone for like 3 months so yeah. I'd imagine she's a little pissed Buck. Nobody was really expecting it to take so long to take down a low grade punk but you gotta admit he had us all fooled." 

"You know she's not big on jewelry or clothes or anything," Bucky reminded Natasha who had picked up his aftershave and handed it to him. " I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"A stuffed bear of course," Natasha smiled at him as he took the aftershave. "I've seen her little collection. They're kinda cute." 

Bucky didn't say a word as he put the aftershave on his face. He hated how much it burned but luckily it only lasted a few seconds. He didn't even think about a bear or anything. Now he felt like an idiot. He had the time to get her one too. After throwing on some deodorant and brushing out his hair Bucky pulled it back up in a bun. All of his shaving and personal accessories were put back into his shaving kit so it was time to go upstairs and see you. 

After ditching the shaving kit back in his locker Bucky went to dig into the bag he had come in with. The clothes in there needed to get washed immediately. The first thing he saw on top was a bag. It was something he hadn't put in there. He knew that. Reaching in, he pulled it out and saw a brown bear in a mini red henley shirt, black pants and a silver arm. 

"When the hell did you have time to do this?" 

"I'm full of secrets Barnes," Natasha grabbed another towel and ran it through her red hair to dry it quicker. "You should know that."

Bucky didn't have to question that statement because he knew exactly what Natasha was capable of. Her secrets had secrets and Bucky knew not to question it. 

"Thank you for getting this for me." Bucky set it on the bench as he pulled out clothes from the duffle bag. All his comfortable stuff would have to be washed immediately. Knowing that he couldn't go upstairs in just a towel he dug into his locker for any type of clothes. There had to be something in there. Finally at the bottom of everything he had in there, there was a pair of grey sweats. He'd take it. Bucky quickly tossed the towel into the dirty laundry bin and slipped into the sweats. It felt wonderful to be in comfortable clothes again. 

Natasha turned around the corner to see Bucky ready to go upstairs. Natasha raised her eyebrow at him. Was he seriously going to leave her with the laundry? 

"I know exactly what you're thinking." Bucky spoke as he picked up the teddy bear. "I'll take care of everything tomorrow after sleep." 

"Jarvis and i will hold you to that ya know," Natasha yelled at him as he was out the door. She tossed the towel she was using on her hair and the towel around her body into the soiled hamper. Before heading upstairs to her own bed she had a couple things to take care of first.


End file.
